1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to web based applications and more specifically to facilitating a user to continue with submission of additional requests when an application framework processes prior requests requiring substantial time.
2. Related Art
An application contains software instructions, which on execution perform one or more functions. For example, an order processing application contains instructions to perform functions such as booking of orders, verification of stock availability., etc. In general, several distinct applications execute on a shared run time environment (consisting of operating system, device drivers, etc.), as is well known in the relevant arts.
Application framework refers to one or more applications, which together provide a common interface to a user. Users may use the common interface to interact with potentially all applications provided by the framework. For example, an application framework may contain different applications for respective higher level human resources, pay roll, accounting, sales, etc., with the applications being accessible through a common interface and also sharing the data as appropriate.
Users generally send requests using an interface provided by an application framework. Each request specifies an action to be performed (such as to provide specific information or to update data), and one or more applications of the framework may execute the corresponding instructions to perform the requested action.
In general, processing of requests may require various processing resources which are generally determined by various factors such as complexity of the requested action, and/or the amount of data to be processed, etc. Accordingly, the application framework may take certain time to provide a response to the requests.
Thus, in a prior approach, users requiring to process any additional requests within the interface provided by the application framework, may need to wait until the processing of a prior request is completed. Thus, if a prior request requires substantial processing time, the user may need to wait for a correspondingly longer duration of time.
Hence, there is a need to provide a method of facilitating a user to continue with submission of additional requests when an application framework processes prior requests requiring substantial time.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.